Talk:Ashley/@comment-26995268-20180618120725
If there were any justice in the world, her and other 'prankers' would in JAIL for their crime! I'm going to tell with my words what U.S. criminal law says. "If your actions or inactions cause another person's death or physical injury, you are GUILTY!!" If death is the case, then its MANSLAUGHTER! Or maybe SECOND DEGREE MURDER! Or maybe NEGLIGENT HOMICIDE! Anyway, what Mike, Ashley, Matt, Jess and Emily did was a MURDER!! And Sam's inaction to prevent it was a CRIME as well. And why are they not in prison? That's something we could, actually SHOULD be debating. Before I got an administration warning about "insulting other people for thinking differently". Administration, I wasn't insulting because they have different opinion, I was insulting them because they have shitty opinion, telling UNTRUTH, and have no facts or eveidence to back it up. Same for me? I've provided evidence and factual states for my statements. It's time everybody here to stop glorifying these MURDERERS, BETRAYERS, HYPOCRITES, COWARDS, LIARS, FALSE FRIENDS and I could go ON and ON what else they are! Now I'm just waiting to get another warning, or maybe even ban, for telling truth, daring to speak what almost nobody dares and shinning a light on many lies we see in this game. This game proves the rules are not applied equally to everyone; Josh is the worst guy in the world for doing a prank revenge on his sisters' murderers... Yeah, right... Dr. Hill in therapy session after 5th episode IF SAM AVOIDS CAPTURE says: "... I told you that EVERYTHING you do has CONSEQUENCES. You think this 'mistake' won't have repercussions? What you do, and what you say, causes things to CHANGE. ..." This applies only for Josh, but not for others!? BULLSHIT! THEIR ACTIONS GOT THEM IN THE SITUATION THEY FOUND THEMSELVES IN!! Just to put this chronologically for you to understand it better: They do the prank that cause Beth to die, Hannah to turn into Wendigo, staring this 'story'. Year later they return, having consequences of their wrongdoing hitting their heads step-by-step; Josh prepares revenge prank, showing them the error of their ways (but they're too stupid to see it, only seeing mistakes in other people's deeds. Josh: "You only see what you wanna see. You're blind!), Hannah, now in monstrous form, hunts everyone who did and didn't prank her (if I were in her place, I'd be pissed too! not justifying what Hannah does by then, but I can understand it) and they could die. At this point, Washington family already lost 2 of their children (may they rest in peace, and may those who killed them, causing their death, be damned forever!) and at the game's end they lose the third one, Josh. And of course, the murderers, if they survive, probably remain unpunished. This is the truth you have to be aware of! If I were Josh, murderers of my sisters wouldn't be welcome in my house anymore. And I wouldn't leave it at that; lawsuits, claims for damage, causing severe mental pain (to a person WHO WAS ALREADY SUFFERING!!!)... Does this touch you even A BIT?? It should. The fight for justice goes on. I've even sent email to U.S. Justice Department. I didn't get a response, but I hope they received it. If preaching this truth is wrong, then think of me as 'wrong'. If you have any questions regarding this post, please refer to me personally.